The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ajuga plant, botanically known as Ajuga reptans ‘Pink Lightning’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Pink Lightning’. The new cultivar of Ajuga is a hardy herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
‘Pink Lightning’ was discovered in August of 2007 as a naturally occurring meristematic mutation of Ajuga reptans ‘Purple Brocade’ (not patented) in a container at the Inventor's nursery in Kensington, Conn.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by basal stem cuttings in Kensington, Conn. in summer of 2008. Propagation by cuttings and division has determined the characteristics to be stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.